User talk:IGNATIUS
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 06:15, October 3, 2010 |} |} Stuff Thank you for letting me know. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) User infobox thingies They're templates. Use as follows, inserting the appropriate number or text at /: Just copy the relevant text above into your user page, except replace whatever. If you want to know about any other userboxes not mentioned (I stole the format from S. Rox's user page), try trial and error (use the most obvious title :P) and if that doesn't work, talk to me or Swampert Rox. We tend to eavesdrop on each other :P Oh, and I think he's relatively inactive at this point. At least, he was a few days ago.--RandomguY 04:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm active. I had some computer trouble. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin and problem Anyone can become an admin, they just have to make sufficiently good edits. As for the error with strategies, there is an "undo" button. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] :The undo button is on the history page; you can also edit an old version of the page. Don't put any cheats, this wiki is for documentation. Also, please don't make so many edits on each page; there is a preview button. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And, before you ask, since the history button is un-obvious under this skin, the history button is in the bottom right corner of the screen, in the menu "My Tools".--RandomguY 22:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Repeater evolving to Gatling Pea I didn't create that. I just edited the punctuation. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 03:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I edited it too, but I didn't create it. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 03:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories Don't add pointless categories to pages. "sunflower" is not and acceptable category, neither is "Coffee bean". Please make these edits better, OK? [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 04:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I saw he added "Brain Producer". --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 04:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that was hmmmm... PvZ I think? --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 06:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 07:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Due to he many messages, we had to clean up part of them, we apologize if you wanted to see an important past message. 500 categories I only know that the 500 Category is called Wiki Planner, but I do not know the 1000 category Yes, and no. There technically is no 1,000 categories badge, like the total edits track. For 500 edits, you get Braniac Maniac, but it repeats the same name for the 1,000 edit badge. See what I mean? And, IGNATIUS, stop doing that thing where you revert a bunch of edits made by you, as it qualifies as spam, because your'e really not editing the page.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 15:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Badges I did not know that you could earn 4 badges in a single day!!!!!!!!DLSR 01:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC)By DLSR. You can earn any number of badges on any given day. Makes achievement-getting easy! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :What do you expect? He made 9001 edits on the Imitater page...which did nothing. As a note, Ignatius and everybody else, don't spam edits or whatever just to get achievements. Firstly, it's gaming the system, and while that's not technically illegal, it defeats the purpose of the achievement system, and secondly, it makes looking at the history irritating, in case we want to do that. That, and if we ever want to investigate YOUR contribution history, it's irritating.--RandomguY 01:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::9001 is a meme based on the meme "IT'S OVER 9000!", which comes from Dragonball Z. Look it up. Apart from that, yes, you do spam. Spam in this case does not refer to the spamming of text, but the spamming of edits, which you did do.--RandomguY 03:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Stuff 1. No, lots of edits on a page is not wrong, although it's preferable to condense them into one or two edits, and use the preview button so you don't go like "submit...wait, I forgot...submit...wait..."and so on. It's wrong when you make lots of POINTLESS edits. 2. Don't delete or edit talk page entries unless they're spam or vandalism, or if they're yours and you want to change, add, or remove something. 3. Spamming is hurting the people who spent time making the achievements, as well as those who deserve recognition for a long history of good contributions. 4. If DLSR accepts your invitation, and you or DSLR spams to get in 1st, I will ban you. It won't be severe unless you repeatedly spam, or if you do a ton of spamming, but I'm warning you, don't do it.--RandomguY 06:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Don't spam to get the 2500th edits badge. Sure, you can try to time your edit correctly, but don't spam for it. Don't spam to try to get more achievements. And so on.--RandomguY 06:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Late addendum. One more reason that spam is bad is that it can make the recent changes page unusable, or at least hide the real recent changes. This is irritating for monitoring, etc.--RandomguY 02:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I500 badge I only know there is a 1500 badge.DLSR 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC)DLSR DLSR He was spamming after a warning, making nearly 100 edits that did nothing. I banned him for a week. And no, apparently we have rules to keep the talk page there. I would tell you to talk to Swampert Rox, but he's inactive. He's been reverting, etc. Certainly, don't get rid of warnings. They're there for a reason.--RandomguY 05:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Peashooter, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Repeater, Snow Pea, Chomper, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Puff-shroom, Hypno-shroom. Puff-shroom and Cherry Bomb weren't spammed as badly, with only 4 edits, but still... Anyway, he was spamming for a full 30 minutes and in that streak, he made exactly 91 edits. Before that, he made over 1000 spammed edits, including bad ones (i.e. adding categories that obviously aren't related to the topic, unless you're really, really unaware of what the category means, for example "Puzzle mode" to Puff-shroom. This was before warnings, though, and some of them were spread out. Still, it's over 1000 spammed edits. I'm not dead sure about this, since he might have made a streak of "good" edits, but I doubt it. I just don't know why we didn't catch it earlier. Must be getting lax.--RandomguY 17:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Recently, yes, but it's relatively minor, maybe 20 edits total (total means since he joined the wiki), AFAIK. I've checked his most recent edits, but yeah. I warned him, he hasn't spammed since, but he hasn't edited since either. Maybe DLSR raged to him and he's scared of spamming, or maybe DLSR told him it was a good idea. I don't know.--RandomguY 23:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Most likely he'll stop spamming because his brother got blocked. If this isn't the case... you know.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Depends. You've been banned before, so I'm less inclined to promote you, but it's probable that you were just mistaken, or not thinking, so if you contribute, sure. Still, it has to be relatively often. You have to stand out.--RandomguY 00:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Problem Sorry, I don't have an Xbox. :( [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 22:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin If you keep up your good behavior for ohh...a month or two, I might consider it.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Tall-nut Zombie It's already been mentioned, and isn't completely accurate. I've modified your edit.--RandomguY 00:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) My Becoming An Admin I spent about three or four months on the wiki, but I never, and I mean never, spammed. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, it was actually one month exactly.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Projectiles No. Pea, for example, would have to go to Peashooter, Repeater, Split Pea, Gatling Pea, Snow Pea, AND Threepeater, and maybe Torchwood which is a bit much. Apart from that, the projectiles describe the projectiles themselves, so...--RandomguY 04:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 2 and 3! Sorry, maybe i was a little harsh on that one. But listen: MY COUSIN in China is the BETA TESTER for PVZ 2 and 3 released in China!!!!!!! LUCKY me! yao l. 02:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Good job on your good behavior. I'm not rewarding you with anything yet except a "good job", otherwise it wouldn't be fair to the people who didn't do anything bad. Still, be careful with the categories and try to use preview, especially when editing galleries, haha. Thanks again. Oh, and if I actually missed something, and you did spam, I hope your conscience tortures you for all eternity :P . Still, I doubt you did. Keep contributing! :)--RandomguY 04:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Swampert Rox He's not. Last contribution was about two days ago, but before that, it's the 25th of October.--RandomguY 05:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :How am I supposed to know that?-RandomguY 23:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Literboreds Yes, everyone's disappeared. How odd.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 02:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I Do Not know what you are talking about about the XD-Maker thing... I don't get it... Can you give it straight to me? and press the button of random pages---> O <---Press it! And, I checked my history... Eh I can't ban someone for not liking someone, although I warned him to be polite. Hope he shapes up. Apart from that, just deal with it. This is the internet, so things like this are commonplace, although moderation can decrease its abundance. Even in real life, someone is bound to dislike you. Unless there's a misunderstanding, all you can do is say to yourself, "Oh well. Darn.", and if you want, you can add, "Haha, he doesn't get to be my friend." if it makes you feel better.--RandomguY 23:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, Above one is referencing me. and I mean ME!!!! And, plz just stop editing posts to place your own messages, it annoys everyone, (Maybe not ALL, but you get what I mean) and, can you show me WTF is this guy XD-maker here has done to MY page, I've checked, he has not vandalised MY page, under MY checkings, so if YOU want to tell me i'm wrong, YOU had BETTER show me WHY you told me that and HOW you annoy me so much, I don't hate you, I don't LIKE you. Get it, jeez, and I thought that kid down the street was bad... >_< I am not placing my Signiture, and for that fact, you had better repaird YOUR link too... :Seriously!? WTF do you want from me, these are SHORT FOR "Laughing out loud, please, thank you..." etc. etc. Get it, You don't tell ME what to do Mr. IGNATIUS. I do what I want to do, and NO I WILL NOT CHANGE "lol = Laughing out loud" >_< And my spelling, I am using @!#$ iPad, OKAY, IT IS SO %!*& HARD TO TYPE PROPER MOTHER !@#)!@!)!@..)!*@)!@#@ WORDS, -_- [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 08:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Advice So, yeah, read your user page. Darn, that's not good. Personally, I'd advise you to just ignore his posts, or at least not really think about them, as in if he calls you stupid, you go "Whatever." This sort of thing is generally useful in life as well, since you probably will be insulted >0 times.--RandomguY 23:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. Still, if it continues, sure, do it for a bit, but eventually just start ignoring it. Inform someone if it gets too bad, violent, or something. One thing I've learned is that if there's some bully, a lot of the time they do it for your reaction, i.e. because they like watching you squirm. If you don't, they may persist, but eventually they'll get bored. On the other hand, if they just want to take their anger out, that probably won't work, though it's more likely that they will stop if you tell them to, or that it will only happen a few times.--RandomguY 05:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem.--RandomguY 03:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Feel free to revert vandalism or insults like that. I've already banned him.--RandomguY 21:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D You're right, I'll take your advice :3 HellPikachu 00:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm having doubts in terms of admin count but given the current vandalism situation, sure. -RandomguY 20:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ironically, two out of the three sentences in that response had spelling errors :P :And psychopathic administrators probably won't be able to do very much, assuming that the administrator in question has a bureaucrat that is hostile to it :P--RandomguY 04:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Pvz PS3 I think to just add it to the achievements page, even if it's named Trophies, is just the same concept. We can just specify in the Achievements under the PS3 Achievements (or name it Trophies) that it is called Trophies. HellPikachu 13:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dancing Zombie Profile Hey IGGY why do they always change the Dancing Zombie's profile with the original version even though he has been updated and could you replace it because it's hard for me to replace it.BBE 11:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Page Problems One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 19:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The Brains page has been restored, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 05:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'am New Hello,I love Plants vs. Zombies and my brother wants to know a strategy to survive in survival endless can you tell me I'am New Hello,I love Plants vs. Zombies and my brother wants to know a strategy to survive in survival endless can you tell me Admins Planterbloon: How do you become an Admin? test for badge